


Ropework

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub!John, dom!abi, yeehawgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: John has been away from Beecher's Hope for too long. Abigail has some ideas to keep him from wandering.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Ropework

It had been too long. John knew that, but had gotten caught up on a job with Sadie, that led to another job, that led to a treasure hunt through the mountains. He hoped that the money he’d brought home would be enough to make up for his absence, but knew that it probably wouldn’t. Jack would be angry and aloof, Abigail would tell him that she didn’t mind, but she’d say it with a coldness that would make her true feelings all too clear. He tried to be as quiet as possible opening the front door, taking off his boots on the porch and carrying them to his bedroom. He undressed as silently as possible, leaving the light off and feeling his way to the wardrobe for a clean union suit. He was in the process of taking off his travel-worn clothes when he was startled by a voice from the dark.

“Well, you took your time coming back.”

Spinning around, John could barely make out Abigail sitting on the side of their bed, arms crossed across her chest. He reached to turn on the lamp beside the bed as he replied. 

“Jesus, Abigail. What’re you doin’ sitting in the dark like that? Scared me half to death.”

“Oh, I scared you? You know how long you been gone? Jack’s been worried sick. Last night he just busted out cryin’ in the middle of dinner, worrying about you. We miss you when you’re gone.”

Wanting to defuse the potential fight, John wrapped his arms around her. 

“I miss you, too. Both of you. But I got a duty to make sure the two of you don’t starve, and that takes money. And trust me, darlin’, I got a lot this trip. Ain’t going anywhere for a long time, now.”

A sly smile spread across her face as she started to unbutton his shirt. He grinned. Perfect. Crisis averted, with an extra reward. He’d allowed her to undress them both completely and laid down on the bed before he realized that she was reaching down to get something from his discarded gun belt. 

“I’m gonna keep you right here with me, John, even if I gotta tie you down.”

He saw now what she had been getting. His lasso. He felt his cock jump at the idea of what was about to happen, and even as he spoke he put his hand up to the bedpost for her to secure. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

By the time both hands were bound, John doubted it would be possible to get much harder. Abigail leaning over him to tie the rope had put her breasts directly in front of his face, and he’d made a game of trying to lean up and lick her while she worked. When she was satisfied that his hands weren’t getting loose anytime soon, she slid down to give him a deep kiss. He clumsily tried to wrap a leg around her, earning a giggle. 

“Just relax, will you? You’re home now. This is where we take care of you.” She sat up to straddle his stomach, moving just enough to leave a hint of her own wetness on his belly as she massaged his chest. “You like it when I take care of you, don’t you?”

He nodded, moaning as she rocked herself back and forth on him, careful not to touch his throbbing cock. 

“What’s that, darling?”

“Need you. Now.”

“Really? You just aching for it? Feel like you’re gonna bust if you don’t come soon?”

His reply was a desperate whimper. 

“Kinda like what I was feelin’ last night, huh? When all I could think about was how good it would feel to be all filled up by my handsome husband, but he weren’t there? Like that?”

She continued to roll her hips against his abdomen, watching the frustration grow on his face. 

“You got somethin’ you want to say to me, cowboy?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Really? You sure ‘bout that?”

“So sorry. Should have been here.”

“Yeah?” She slowly started to line herself up with his erection. “And where you goin’ now?”

“Nowhere.” His voice was high and strained with lust.

“I let you come, and I untie you, you gonna be a good boy?”

“Yes!”

The shout had barely left his mouth when she sank herself down, taking all of him in one movement. They both gasped at the sensation before she began to move, focusing on getting him as deep as possible on each thrust. It wasn’t long before Abigail was crying out, the sensation of their joined bodies blending with the relief of having her husband home safe to bring her over the edge. John followed soon after, straining against the ropes that held his hands as every muscle in his body contracted in pleasure. 

When they had both regained their breath, Abigail set about cleaning them up, leaving John tied as she slowly and teasingly wiped come from his abdomen. Only after she was satisfied that they were both sufficiently clean did she reach up to untie the knots, massaging John’s wrists as she freed each one. They settled into bed together, her back against his chest and his arm draped over her waist, the same way they always slept. 

“I love you, you know that, right?” 

“I do. And I love you. Don’t you ever forget that.” She leaned back, feeling his heart beat and letting it lull her to sleep. John would be there in the morning, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
